The Throwing Aid is a device designed to force a person to use a particular motion when throwing a ball. It forces a circular or windmill motion when throwing a ball overhand, thus correcting a common, incorrect throwing motion. Many people throw a ball by bringing it back by the ear and then forward. The Throwing Aid, attached to the arm, forces the thrower to bring the ball from in front of the body, past the thigh, extending the almost straight arm in a circular motion over the top of the head and back to the front of the body. The method of attaching the aid to the arm is irrelevant; the Throwing Aid has been attached using Velcro and elastic with both methods obtaining the desired results.